She Doesn't Know
by ThatGirlHasLove
Summary: There's a new girl in Newport. And Seth is fascinated. If Summer doesn't find out, will it matter? (Mainly Seth & created character)
1. Vanilla

Vanilla.  
  
It was in the air. Everywhere. Seth couldn't avoid it. Nor could he stop smelling it. This scent was driving him nuts.  
  
Mainly because he had no idea who it belonged to.  
  
The curious Seth wanted to find out who this elusive Body Shop-shopper was, but he was wary. It could be Luke, and that would just be bad. But it may be his dream girl. One would never know...  
  
"Cohen!"  
  
Seth was snapped instantly from his Vanilla-Scented heaven to the french-fry scented hallway. He turned abruptly to see Summer waiting impatiently behind him. Oh Joy.  
  
Seth seemed to have graduated from his exaltion of seeing Summer every day. In fact, ever since Anna had vacated, Seth felt somewhat guilty every moment he spent with Summer. Personally, the need to abandon the memories of both was constantly on his mind.   
  
But he'd been the one to launch himself onto the coffee cart and pubicly stake his claim on Summer. And he was too much of a nice guy to break away now. But man, it was getting irritating.  
  
"Hey Summer" Seth said, trying to force some faked joy into his voice. He leaned towards her and placed the customary peck on her cheek. Same old, same old.  
  
Summer was not too impressed. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed to have worked herself into a snit. Seth could already hear the endless whinging that would ensue. He was well practiced at tuning it out.   
  
"Oh my God, there's this new girl-"  
  
New Girl?  
  
"And she like, totally took my seat in Home Ec!"  
  
Tradgedy.  
  
"And I was like 'Move'! and she was like 'No!'"  
  
Seth shifted his backpack, only picking up snippets of Summer's impending rage. Perhaps this new rival on the popularity battlefield would tear her focus from him for a while, and Seth could find some peace in the solidarity of his comic books and video games. Again, Seth was snapped from his day dreams, this time by a stinging slap to his forearm.  
  
"Ow! Summer!" Seth rubbed his arm, wincing. Summer was strong when she wanted to be. She had the bitch-slap thing down pat. And Seth was sensitive.  
  
"Cohen! You aren't even listening to me!"  
  
"Yes, I am. New Girl, she stole your seat, it's a horrible thing. See?"  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you after school." And with that, Summer took off in a gust of musky perfume, her falsley cheery exterior put on for the people who really mattered.   
  
But she didn't smell like vanilla. Seth could smell it again. Fainter this time, but it was still there. He had to find this mystery girl. 


	2. Math

Seth nearly tripped over the stairs. Up the stairs. Whatever.  
  
He could smell it again.  
  
It was wafting towards him like some sort of mystical dream, ensaring his senses, and quite obviously driving him absolutely wild.   
  
She had to be around somewhere.  
  
Seth spun around, trying to catch a glimpse of this elusive female.  
  
Brad?  
  
"What the fuck do you want, Cohen?" The Water-Polo Captain shoved Seth out of the way, busting his way up the stairs.  
  
Seth hit the railing.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Oww?" he muttered, not speaking to anyone in general.  
  
Rubbing his back, Seth continued his climb up the stairs, sniffing for the Vanilla, trying to trace it's owner.  
  
He was like a police dog - he was going to hunt her down.  
  
It never really ocurred to Seth that finding this girl might cause serious friction between he and Summer. Seth found himself so annoyed by Summer's clingy and quasi-abusive behavior, he had lost all rationale completely. He had to find this girl, no matter what.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Math Class.  
  
Party. Whoo...  
  
Seth drummed the nubbed eraser of his pencil on the fake wood top of his desk.   
  
These things were way too small.  
  
His legs stretched out nearly underneath the seat of the chair infront of him, and were rapidly slipping into the sleeping state.   
  
Seth couldn't handle it.  
  
He glanced at the clock, which blared 11:02 back at him.  
  
58 minutes.  
  
Dammit.  
  
Seth continued to drum away, building a beat in his head, letting his thoughts run wild. He could only think about the vanilla. He'd stopped by the Body Shop the other day and actually bought a small container of room oil.   
  
Aromatherapy.  
  
Seth had sectioned off a portion of his mind for that scent.   
  
It was a guy thing.  
  
That smell was the only thing on his mind these days. He thought about it when he was eating, playing video games, cleaning his room, kissing Summer...  
  
Summer.  
  
Right. His girlfriend.  
  
So actually, there were two things on Seth's mind these days. Vanilla, and how to break-up with Summer whilst avoiding bodily harm.  
  
Tricky.  
  
Summer was a nice girl. Or at least she tried to be. And for a while, Seth had really liked her. But he had to admit, it was just like she had said it would be. They were the power couple of Harbor, and everyone knew they were going out. There was no avoiding it. If they broke up now, Seth could concievably ruin Summer's social life forever. And she'd risked too much already.  
  
The nice Jew-ish boy wouldn't let that happen. No matter how tired of her he was.  
  
Seth was jerked from his thoughts by the rattling of the door handle in the otherwise silent classroom. He and every other student looked up the catch a glimpse of the student foolish enough to test Mr.Humphrey's wrath by showing up late to class AND causing a disturbance.  
  
To their surprise, Mr. H showed no immediate signs of rash action, but slowly moved his immense bulk towards the door (locked to keep 'slackers' out). Puffing slightly from the exurtion, he jerked the door open, his black piggy eyes staring out at the still invisible student in the hallways.  
  
He mumbled a few things, and soft murmmers were returned.  
  
With a grunt, he flung the door open and gestured to the only empty seat in the back, the one next to the window.  
  
The student who walked in was not someone Seth had ever seen before.   
  
She was fairly short, and fashionably slim (because if you weren't, you'd never survive in Newport), with honey coloured hair and skin that looked like it might have never seen a 'Fake and Bake' salon.  
  
Seth lowered his head.  
  
The 'taken' part of him said he wasn't allowed to look at other girls unless Summer said so.  
  
He could hear the fabric of her clothes rustle as she passed him, and he exhaled deeply, as if he'd just won some terrific battle.  
  
The murmmer of gossipy students rose quickly, all of them (minus Seth and a few other boyfriends) vying to get a look at 'The New Girl'.  
  
Mr. Humphrey gave an animalistic grunt/roar, and the chatter died immediately.   
  
Yikes. 


End file.
